15-Generations-Previous Kaiohshin
|debut = Chapter 479; Episode 250 (Dragon Ball Z) |race = Core People |status = Alive |residence = Kaioshin Realm of the 7th Universe (former) |occupation = Kaioshin |jva = Ryōichi Tanaka |feva = Kent Williams }} The Old Kaioshin is the East Kaioshin from 15 generations prior. Appearance Personality Relationships Shin Son Goku Beerus Fuwa Abilities and Power Techniques * : History Past Seventy-five years before Age, in a meeting that Gods of Destruction and the Kaioshin hold once every 1,000 years in each others' realms, the Old Kaioshin was sealed in the Z Sword by the short-tempered God of Destruction Beerus in an argument over some trifling thing.Saikyo Jump June 2014 Issue Dragon Ball Z Majin Boo Arc Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Two years later, the Old Kaioshin and Kibitoshin attended Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel in celebration of helping defeat Majin Boo.Dragon Ball: Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Jump Super Anime Tour 2008 Battle of Gods Two years later, the Old Kaioshin and Kibitoshin sense the God of Destruction, Beerus, awakening from his slumber. The Old Kaioshin then told Kibitoshin to warn the Kaio about the God of Destruction's awakening. After the between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus, the Old Kaioshin was glad Beerus did not destroy any planets. The Old Kaioshin and Kibitoshin continued to talk about the character of Goku and the Earthlings and how they were able to befriend Beerus.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Sometime after the defeat of Majin Boo, in the Kaioshin Realm, Kibitoshin and the Old Kaioshin noticed ancient planets disappearing, and the Old Kaioshin stated he had a bad feeling.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 1 Later, the Old Kaioshin then realized Beerus was fighting Goku before he and Kibitoshin met up with the North Kaio, who had Goku present on his planet.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 2 While Vegeta was fighting Beerus on Earth, the Old Kaioshin noticed a planet vanishing. He then created a crystal ball out of curiosity and overheard Champa and Vados discussing huge orbs while in space. Champa and Vados noticed them and appeared in the Kaioshin Realm and greeted the Kaioshin of the 7th Universe. He questioned the Kaioshin about what they heard but the two denied hearing anything. Champa was suspicious but he did not antagonize them, so he and his attendant left. After they left, the Old Kaioshin and Kibitoshin were relieved but realized Champa were not after Earth's Dragon Balls, so the Old Kaioshin demanded Kibitoshin to gather the Nameccians' Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 While Goku, as a Super Saiyan God, and Beerus were battling in the Earth's stratosphere, the Old Kaioshin was shocked that their impact was reaching the Kaioshin Realm and stated the universe was in jeopardy. Suddenly, Kibitoshin returned to the Kaioshin Realm with the Nameccians' Dragon Balls, but the Old Kaioshin noted Champa was not after those and was somewhere in the distant universe. After the battle between Goku and Beerus concluded, the Old Kaioshin was surprised to see Goku preventing Beerus from destroying Earth. He then wondered why Shin and Kibito wasted the power of Potara and used the Dragon Balls to revert the merge, so Shin explained that they gathered the Dragon Balls to wish themselves separate. The Old Kaioshin then wished for peace a little longer.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 6th Universe Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, the Old Kaioshin was on the Nameless Planet with Shin and Kibito for the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. When Team 7th Universe arrived on the planet, Goku immediately spotted Shin and noticed he and Kibito were separate. When Shin was explaining why they separated, Goku ignored him and spoke with the Kaioshin of the 6th Universe. After Goku left to take him exam, Fuwa asked the Old Kaioshin if he was friends with him, so the Old Kaioshin said it was a long story.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 When Frost was fighting Goku in his third form, Fuwa was certain Frost would win, but the Old Kaioshin said he would not be so sure.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 When Goku, as a Super Saiyan, was forcefully pushing Frost, in his final form, to the each of the arena, the Old Kaioshin gloated while Fuwa was surprised.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 After Vegeta defeat Frost, Vegeta next opponent was Otta Magetta. Before their match commenced, the Elder Kaioshin asked if Magetta was a robot, but Fuwa revealed he was a Metalman and they also existed in his universe. He then asked Shin if he knew about them, but he was unsure. The Old Kaioshin then told Shin to study harder.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 During Goku and Hit's match, Fuwa was surprised Goku got Hit to talk more than he heard from him before, and the Old Kaioshin said it was one of his mysterious qualities.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 As Goku was fighting Hit as a Super Saiyan, the Old Kaioshin thought the match could go on forever. After Monaka won against Hit, declaring Team 7th Universe the victors, the Zeno appeared, so the Old Kaioshin, along with the other gods, went to the arena to bow before him. After the interaction between the Zeno, the Gods of Destruction, and Goku, the gods were relieved the Zeno did not destroy them because of Goku. After the tournament, the Elder Kaioshin, Shin, and Kibito spoke with Fuwa before returning to the Kaioshin Realm.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga The Old Kaioshin, along with Kibito, Trunks, and Vegeta, was at Capsule Corporation when Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Shin arrived from the Zeno's palace. The Old Kaioshin was listening when they discussed the 10th Universe's Kaio, Zamasu, asking Zuno about the Super Dragon Balls, Goku, and switching bodies of a god and human. They even speculated Goku Black to be the Kaio.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Universe Survival Arc Dragon Ball GT Baby Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Non-playable Appearances Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Core People Category:Kaioshin Category:Fusion Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters